footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio 2016–17
The 2016–17 Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio season was the 32nd since its establishment. It is the highest level in San Marino, in which the country's top 15 amateur football clubs play. The season began on 9 September 2016 and will end with the play-off final in May 2017. Tre Penne are the defending champions. The fixtures and group compositions were announced on 27 August 2016. Participating teams Because there is no promotion or relegation in the league, the same 15 teams who competed in the league last season competed in the league this season. Regular season The 15 clubs will be split into two groups; one with eight clubs and another with seven clubs. Group A Group B Results All teams play twice against the teams within their own group and once against the teams from the other group. This meant that the clubs in the eight-club group play 21 matches each while the clubs in the seven-club group play 20 matches each during the regular season. Play-offs The top three teams from each group will advance to a play-off which determines the season's champion and qualifiers for the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League and the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. The play-offs will be played in a double-eliminination format with both group winners earning byes in the first and second round. All matches are decided over one leg with extra time and then penalties used to break ties. The schedule was announced on 10 April 2017. First Round |time = 15:00 |team1 = Virtus |score = Match 1 |report = |team2 = Folgore |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |time = 15:00 |team1 = Tre Penne |score = Match 2 |report = |team2 = Juvenes/Dogana |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} Second Round |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 3 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 4 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} ''Losers eliminated. Third Round |time = 15:00 |team1 = La Fiorita |score = Match 5 |report = |team2 = Libertas |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 6 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} Losers eliminated. Fourth Round |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 7 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |time = 15:00 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 8 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} Losers eliminated. Semi-final |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 9 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee = }} Losers eliminated. Final |time = 20:45 |team1 = TBD |score = Match 10 |report = |team2 = TBD |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = |referee = }} Winners qualify for 2017–18 Champions League first qualifying round and Runners-up qualify for 2017–18 Europa League first qualifying round. External links * Category:Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio San Marino 1